


Return Flights

by Inumidoriko



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumidoriko/pseuds/Inumidoriko
Summary: Just a silly little Drabble in both perspectives.For reasons, one must travel back home while the other waits patiently for their return at the airport.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Marathoning :)!

The waiting area of the airport was filled with people waiting for their loved ones to return home or visit after a long while away from them. Astra could scan each face and make an accurate guess as to who they might be waiting to emerge from beyond the doors. Instead, her eyes remained fixed on the book in her lap. 

As much as she wanted to stare at the closed doors and look hopefully at them as they open, it would not make Alex come any faster. She would arrive when she arrived and her patience for human transportation was something she had to tap into. Normally doing so was easy. Normally she hadn’t been away from Alex for four weeks. 

It sounded almost pathetic even to herself, only four weeks and her eagerness to see her girlfriend home and with her again was overwhelming. There were people here that have waited longer, months, years perhaps. 

If she looked at their teary eyes and eavesdropped, she would know her time to wait was only a small sacrifice in comparison. 

The doors opened and she took a deep breath, willing her heart to continue beating at an even pace. Her eyes flicked up. 

It wasn’t her. 

Astra’s jaw clenched with impatience she tried to soothe. Any minute now. Relax. Read the damn book. 

Her eyes focused on the sentence she’d been trying to read for over a minute and a half. 

Astra took a took breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. The book was no help. Instead of trying to read it, she folded it shut and laced her hands over her crossed legs. The waiting game won and she found himself, like everyone else in the area, watching the sliding doors. It would have annoyed her to know she let herself be bested by these silly emotions, but the waiting chipped away her resolve minute by minute; Astra might have even reopened her book for round two, but the doors slid open and Alex walked through. 

Her heart raced, pounded with joy against her ribcage. She thanked Rao Alex couldn’t hear it. The former General took a deep breath before standing, getting Alex’s attention by raising her hand in a small wave. She would have flown to her, used her speed to her advantage but the last time she did that, she received a reprimand. Humans were so jumpy in airports, though Astra had to admit, for good reason. 

Alex’s smile when she saw Astra was one she missed dearly. 

When Alex got close enough she let go of her luggage and laced her arms around the shorter woman’s neck. She was going for a hug but Astra’s body moved on it’s own. She dropped the book onto the chair she had been sitting on and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her in tight. 

Their lips connected and the few weeks that had gone by were finally being made up. 

When they broke apart, Alex nipped at her lower lip. “Let’s go home, hmm?” 

The promise in Astra’s gaze of what was to come once they walked through the front door was evident as she leaned over to grasp the handle of her bag. Her other she held out and Alex took it, their fingers lacing. The warmth of their hands pressed together was something Alex missed and she couldn’t help but rub her thumb over Astra’s skin. 

Alex walked close to her and said, “Next time you’re coming with me.” 

Grinning, Astra squeezed Alex’s hand. “I’d like that.”


	2. Alex

Alex couldn’t remember a time she was more impatient than she was now. She paced one area of the airport to the other, trekking one length of it to the other, frequently watching the sliding doors for her girlfriend to pass through. 

A month. Astra had been gone that long. 

Sure they had phone calls, the occasional video chat but it wasn’t the same as having her here to touch...kiss. Alex’s fingers twitched, itching to feel the familiarity of the woman’s skin against her own. 

The doors slid open and her gaze shot instinctively in it’s direction, hope flooding her chest only to be deflated when a family of four walked through and they closed shut again. 

Walking to a pillar, Alex stood in front of it, crossed her feet and placed her hands in the pockets of her jeans. Her back rested lightly against the hard surface and she forced herself to relax, to cease the pacing and just wait. 

Her phone vibrated and the speed with which she took it out might have embarrassed her if not for the overwhelming joy that it was the woman she was waiting for. 

‘Finally passed security... be there soon. It seems my bags have gone missing.’

For reasons she didn’t care to examine right then, she was beyond pleased Astra gave her an update. Ultimately it let her know the Kryptonian woman was okay and almost within reach. 

Replying back, Alex couldn’t help the twitch of a grin at the corner of her mouth. 

‘No worries, babe. Take your time.’ 

Twenty minutes passed after their small exchange when Astra finally walked through the doors. She scanned the area and spotted the younger woman leaning against one of the pillars, her attention on her phone rather than the doors. 

Astra smiled, walking purposefully to Alex and when she was a few feet away the younger woman finally looked up and surprise flickered across her face for a second before the unmistakable expression of happiness relaxed her features. A smile spread wide and she met Astra the last few feet. 

They embraced, their arms holding one another tight, almost afraid of letting go. 

“I missed you.” Astra breathed and turned her face into the crook of Alex’s neck, inhaling. 

Alex pulled back enough to kiss her woman, their lips connecting for a few moments. It was short and all too unsatisfying for the both of them but it was a vast improvement from the cyber confessions of missing one other. 

“Me too.” Alex reached for her hand and the handle of her luggage. Astra knew better than to protest the latter, and they walked to the car hand in hand, eager to get home and make up for lost time.


End file.
